


Ninja

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary:Steve sneaks into the reader’s bedroom, and is a romantic sap.Warnings:Steve being a little shit, light kissing.





	Ninja

“Hey, heey (y/n). (y/n)!” Steve ran towards his girlfriend.“Heey babe, stop walking away from me baaaby!” Being Steve’s girlfriend was probably the most exhausting job ever. Steve Harrington is a man-child mixed with a horny teen who wears too much hair-gel. But despite all that, he’s a total sweet-heart and is very attached to his girlfriend. A bit too attached at times, like now.

“Steve, not now I have class. We’ll talk later, okay?” Leaning up, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek and headed off to class, leaving a sulking Steve standing alone in the hall.

Once school let out, (y/n) waited outside her friend Barbara’s class, and as they walked to (y/n)’s locker together, something was on Barb’s mind.

“Hey (y/n), how’s it going between you and Steve?” The bespectacled girl knew about Steve’s past with the girls, but she trusted him to not break her friend’s heart. But before (y/n) could answer her question, Steve ran towards her and grabbed his girlfriend.

“Sorry Barb, gotta kidnap this hottie,” Steve grabbed her hand and dragged her to an empty hallway. Placing kisses up and down her neck, he slowly moved up to her face, his lips lightly ghosting over hers. Leaning in (y/n) kissed Steve hard, not wanting to let go. Pulling away slightly, Steve grabbed her lower lip with his teeth and spoke against her lips. “Can I come over tonight? We can finish what we started here,” throwing a playful glare his way, (y/n) shook her head no at his request.

“Steve, as much as I would love to have you over, it’s a school night. You know how my parents are, no friends over on school nights,” lightly kissing his forehead, she pulled away from his embrace and walked towards an exit.

Running after her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled the teen back. “Come on (y/n), I’ll sneak in like a ninja, we’ll talk, study, maybe make out for a li-”

“Bye bye Stevie!” she pulled away from his grasp, blowing a kiss to her boyfriend, she left him standing there, with a dumb love-struck expression on his face.

————————————————————————————————-

Later that night (y/n) was lying down on her bed, a calm tune played while she read ‘Of Mice and Men’ for school. Something hit the window near her desk, but the teen ignored the noise. But when it happened three more times, she realized she couldn’t hold off her curiosity off anymore. Opening her window, she saw Steve standing outside getting ready to throw another rock.

“Hey (y/n)!"he yelled, "I’m coming on up, move out of the way!” next thing she knew, Steve was scaling the wall, and climbed in through her bedroom window and fell on the hardwood floor. “See! Just like a ninja!”

“What are you doing here Steve? My parents are sleeping right down the hall!"whispering with an angry tone is a skill she managed to master. Rubbing her eyes, she sighed. "Why did you come Steve, we could get in major trouble!”

Leaning towards her so their noses where touching, Steve whispered along with her. “What, no 'thank you Steve, my wonderful and super hot boyfriend for sacrificing his life by doing such a dangerous and bad-ass stunt just to see his beautiful girlfriend?’” she closed the gap, and locked lips with the brunette.

“Fine, thank you ninja Steve,”

“Hey, you forgot the super hot part!”


End file.
